


Something Evil in the Attic (title pending)

by StrangeLotus



Category: Could be counted as Creepypasta, Original Work
Genre: Could have some romance later on, High School, Hopefully will be many chapters, Horror, I guess it could be counted as Drama...maybe, I have no idea honestly, I have no idea what else to add, Mentioning of multiple diorders, Parent troubles, drama?, not sure yet - Freeform, other tags to be added when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLotus/pseuds/StrangeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having trouble with her mother, Laurenne moves in with her close friend, Zander, in another town to get away from it all. As things begin to settle, strange events occur. (I know, the summary sucks pretty badly but, I promise the story is much better than the summary. It will be updated as the story progresses.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Evil in the Attic (title pending)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is a re-write of a story I had written-or tried to write-a long while back. It may not have many chapters but, I'm going to try my best to write as much as I can and make long chapters. I apologize for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes. Please, let me know in the comments of any errors be it spelling, grammar, or word placement/use and I'll make sure to correct it! Please and thank you!

Hello, my name is Laurenne Naomi Alcorn. I’m here to tell you the story of how my life took a downward spiral into hell and sprung back up and spit me out on the other side. I won’t go into to many details yet, but, it all started four years ago. I was seventeen at the time and I had moved into my friend’s house. I had known him and his family for quite some time and, after some incidents with my mother, I needed a place to stay. And so, there is where I’ll start, the day I moved in with my friend, Zander Boynton Ivory.

            It was a chilly morning, mostly because it was fall-and close to the end of it, might I add-but, for some reason to me, it felt a bit chillier than a fall morning should be. I had finished packing the last bit of my things, walking out of the house and to Mary’s, Zander’s mothers, black pick-up truck. Once more, I ascended the porch stairs and went into the house, going down those painfully familiar basement stairs to retrieve the last box. I sighed, looking around the room one more time. Before I picked the box up, I slipped on my overly sized, black hoodie over my midnight blue t-shirt and zipped it up. I then picked up the box, hoping that my neon green, fingerless gloves didn’t cause me to drop it, and ascended the stairs, closing the door behind me. My mother sat just beyond her room door, shooting me a glare that seemed to have entirely too much effort into it. _Just ignore her, _ Annabell said, _you don’t need her. You are much better without her…she can’t hurt you anymore. _ I sighed softly at her words, _now all I have to worry about is Lilith and Violent. Not so much Emily, though._ I walked out of the house and loaded the box up into the truck, turning toward Mary.

            “Ready to go, honey?” she asked me as I walked up to her, to which I nodded.

            I took one more look at the house, having already said goodbye to my two siblings and promised to come back and visit. _I’m going to miss this house,_ I thought, gazing at the windows and the outside. I then climbed into the truck, nodding to Mary, “yeah, let’s go.”

            Mary climbed in and started the truck, beginning to drive down the road and away from the house. I put my earbuds in, turning my iPod on and starting to listen to music, varying from Steam Powered Giraffe to Slipknot to others to drown out Lilith and Violet. I feel I should probably explain what I mean by Annabell, Lilith, Violet, and Emily. See, I have four voices in my head. Annabell is the only nice one, whereas Emily is quiet and is basically the representation of my depression. Lilith is always angry and hates everyone, especially me as she always puts me down and tells me everything I’m doing is wrong. Violet…is rage…and twisted. I would rather not get into that until maybe later.

            I gazed out of the window, listening to the lyrics of the song I was listening to. _“You didn’t have to smile at me, your grins the sweetest that I’ve ever seen. But you did~…yes, you did.”_ I smiled softly at the lyrics, it was one of my favorite songs among many others. I knew the lyrics by heart, even occasionally finding myself singing along when I was alone. Music was how I functioned. It helped me sleep, helped me calm down, and even concentrate despite my ADHD. I don’t really know what I’d do without it. I watched as we drove out of Chillicothe and an hour later, just outside of Lancaster, driving down the highway a little ways. I watched cars go by just before turning on an old country rode as small houses and farms passed us by, horses paying us no mind at all. I watched as the truck pulled up the long drive way, open field on either side, various trees forming a forest on either side of the fields. I watched as the truck pulled up to a mansion of a house, gazing up at the old structure with something akin to awe. Once the truck came to a stop, I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out, putting my black and green earbuds in my pocket alongside my iPod. I stared at the house, at the plants growing up the sides, beautifully curving around windows and the corners. As it turned out, Mary and Zander had just recently moved into this house a month or so ago. I was grateful for them allowing me to stay with them, even more so now in such a beautiful house such as this. I jumped, Mary’s voice interrupting my thoughts.

            “You alright, Naomi?” she asked.  
            I nodded, “yeah, sorry. It’s just…” I turned back to the house, “so beautiful.”

            “Well, let’s get you moved in,” Mary chuckled.  
            I nodded once more and turned, jogging over to her and taking boxes. It was then Zander had ran out, carefully giving me a hug.

He smiled warmly, ruffling my long, purple-tipped, midnight blue hair. “Welcome home, Nal!” he chukled, taking the boxes from my hands.

            I smiled, laughing a bit at the oh-so-familiar nickname as I fixed my emo-style bangs out of my face and pushed my black framed glasses up. He called me ‘Nal’ because of my initials ‘LNA’. Well, they were in the wrong order but, he didn’t care.  “Thanks, Zander,” I mumbled a bit, getting more boxes before following him onto the porch, into the house, and up the stairs.

            We walked up to my room, my name painted in purple on the dark wood door. Zander opened the door to my already set up room, setting the boxes down. I set my boxes down to the side of the ones he had set down, then turned to my room. There was a window right across from the door, my bed to the left of it, my desk to the right. Along the right and left walls were several bookshelves filled with books and little decorations of my odd interests. Between four bookshelves, two on each side, on the right wall was a closet door with some of my drawings pinned to it. It was a fair sized room, a cozy room.

            “Does it look good? I tried to set it up as best I could, but, I didn’t want to mess with too much of your little nick-knacks,” Zander said, laughing a bit sheepishly.  
            I chuckled, “it’s perfect. Thanks.”

            I then followed him down stairs and back out to the truck, getting more boxes and bringing them up to the room about four more times before being done. Zander smiled, patting my head.

            “Alright, short-stuff. I’ll leave you to your decorating now. I’m going to go help mom with diner while you unpack. I would help but, I know how you are with your OCD and all,” Zander chuckled and gave her a hug. “See ya’ at diner, short cake!” He laughed and ran out of the room.

            I sighed and chuckled, closing the door. I unpacked my boxes one by one and set my little ‘nick-knacks’ on the bookshelves, setting them all up in the order I had them in and the categories I typically put them in. After about twenty minutes, I had finished putting everything away and decided a nap sounded good. I knew I had time before diner would be ready so, I took my black and white converse off before I laid down atop my bed and sat my glasses on the small, black night stand beside my bed. I turned my honey yellow gaze up to the ceiling, thinking for a while before drifting off into a light sleep.

~---~

I jolted awake to the sound of something moving around the room, causing me to sit up rather quickly. I looked around, _didn’t I leave the light on?_ As I reached for the lamp beside my bed, I could have sworn I saw a shadow move over by the bookshelf and closet. Then, the light came on on it’s own. I frowned, thinking about what had happened before jumping, startled by someone calling my name.

            “Nal! Dinner!” Zander called from down stairs.

            I stood up, putting my glasses on and walking toward the door, opening it and exiting my room. As I walked toward the stairs, I got a cold chill down my spine, a strong impulse causing me to turn and look at a door to my left. _The attic?_ I thought as I looked at it, the door left ajar. I frowned, having a bad feeling about it.

            “Nal?” Zander called, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

            I jumped a bit, turning and looking at him, “I’m coming…” I said quietly, descending down the stairs.

            I was, for some reason, somewhat relieved Zander had called my name for dinner again but, I didn’t know why. I sighed silently to myself, following Zander into the dining room. I sat down across from him, watching him as he moved some of his white hair from his face. It was cool but, a bit odd. Zander was born with pure white hair, like, snow white hair and light grey eyes. But, he could see fine aside from having to wear glasses. He dyed the ends of his hair black, though. It looked pretty cool. I looked away, feeling bad for staring as Mary brought out the plates, the food already on the table; it was spaghetti. I smiled, getting myself some once I had a plate and fork. I giggled a bit, having a bit of a fork battle with Zander over the spaghetti.

            “Kids, come on, your seventeen and eighteen, stop fork battling,” Mary chuckled.

            “Sorry, mom,” Zander laughed.

            “Sorry, Ms. Ivory,” I giggled.

            We all began eating, after having gotten food. Everyone was rather quiet, until Zander spoke.

            “So, ya’ like the house so far?” he asked.

            I looked at him, stopping mid-bite and blinked, my fork inches from my mouth. I set the fork down on my plate, “uh, yeah. It’s awesome,” I said a bit quietly, a bit uneasily.

            Zander smiled knowingly, “did you encounter Molly?”

            I raised an eyebrow, frowning with confusion. “Molly?”  
            Mary sighed, “here we go again…”

            “Molly is the little girl who haunts the house, very devious little girl, too!” Zander smiled.

            I nodded slowly, taking in the information he had given me. _Was she the one in the attic? Or…the shadow I saw in my room?_ I thought over it, taking my bite of spaghetti.

            “She likes to mess with the lights and move things around but, she is overall pretty nice. Shouldn’t hurt you unless you hurt her in any way,” Zander smiled, taking a bite of his spaghetti.

            I nodded, “interesting…” I smiled back, knowing full well that Zander knew I was interested in ghosts and creepy things.

            “Anyway,” Mary chuckled, “how is your room coming along, Naomi?”

            I smiled, swallowing my bite of spaghetti. “It’s coming along great. Everything is in order and placed where it needs to be. Though, I wanted to ask…” I looked down a bit, feeling awkward for asking.

            “Come on, don’t be shy! Ask away,” Mary smiled warmly.

            I smiled softly back, feeling a bit better about it. “Well…could I maybe…um…paint my walls? Draw some art on them?”

            Mary smiled cheerfully, “of course you can! I’d love to see what you come up with!”

            I nodded happily, “thank you, Ms. Ivory!”

            Mary chuckled, “please, call me Mary.”

            I nodded once more, going back to eating my food. After dinner, I ventured back upstairs, stopping in the hallway and gazing at the attic door. I pondered entering it…but couldn’t figure out why I wanted to do so in the first place. _I don’t know, Laurenne…I don’t think it’s safe,_ Annabell said. **_Not safe? Oh, then by all means, enter! Get hurt and die while your at it!_** Lilith laughed. _~~Maybe we should just go back to our room…stay quiet and out of the way, don’t bother with~~ ~~things,~~_  Emily commented quietly, barely audible over the sound of Lilith and Annabell arguing. I sighed, _Sometimes, you guys are absolutely no help at all._ I shrugged, deciding to walk down the hallway to my room. As I walked away, I felt a cold shiver travel up my spine, making me more nervous than before. I quickened my pace, entering my room and closing the door behind me. I looked around my room, looking for the place I put my drawing stuff. I walked over to my desk and opened one of the various drawers, retrieving a pencil, a sharpie, a paint brush, a few acrylic paint bottles, a pallet, and a bottle of water I had, to wash the paint brush off. I walked over to my closet and sat on the floor, placing everything around me. I began using the pencil to write out a saying I had written, one I had liked quite a bit. “Reality is but only nonsense the crows caw at you,” was the quote. I wrote it in a normal font, making ‘Reality’ and ‘Nonsense’ in a bit of a fancy font. I then began drawing graceful butterflies, an eyeball or two, a hand print, and other little symbols before beginning to paint the whole door.

It took me a few hours before I finished half of it and by then, it was around two in the morning. I sighed, deciding to put everything away and get to bed. After having put everything away and cleaning up my mess, I slipped out of my clothes and into my favorite pair of baggy, black and purple stripped pajama pants and a black tank top. I took my glasses off, set them atop my nightstand, and flopped into bed, laying down and curling up beneath the covers. As the sudden wave of fatigue hit me, I was too tired to put my earbuds in and turn my music on. I laid there only for a few moments before almost immediately drifting off into a restless sleep, trying my best to tune out of Lilith and Annabell’s arguing.

~---~

I jolted awake once again from not only a nightmare, finding myself awake now at five-thirty in the morning. I sighed, sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I ran my fingers through my hair as to brush it out of my face and so it wasn’t so messy. I reached over and grabbed my glasses, putting them on before stretching and yawning. I shivered a bit at how cold it was in my room, _must be because of how early in the morning it is._ I looked around and grabbed my black, red, and blue plaid, button-up shirt from the dresser and slipped it on over my tank top, not bothering to button it up. I shuffled over to my nightstand and grabbed my water bottle-not the same one I had used for painting, mind you-and my medications, taking one at a time with the water. I was grateful I only had two medications to take every morning. I set everything back down and in it’s place before walking toward my desk when-

_THUMP!_

-I frowned, turning my gaze to the ceiling.

_Tap, creeeeeek, sssssslide, tap tap, thump._

_What the hell is that? Is someone in the attic?_ I thought as I slipped on a pair of fuzzy green socks and grabbed my mini flash light. I was about to exit the room when, I thought about what I was doing and decided to grab a weapon. I looked around my room quickly before grabbing the large, staff like walking stick I had gotten from a camping trip with Zander a few years back. I gripped it close as I exited my room quietly, my foot-steps almost soundless as I approached the attic door. I reached to the doorknob and tried to turn it but- _Damn, locked._ I shrugged, about to turn around when something grabbed me.

            “Boo!”

            I squeaked slightly and spun around, hitting whoever was behind me in the head with my stick.

            “Ow!” they yelped.

            I growled, “damn it, Zander! Don’t fucking do that to me!” I sighed, shaking my head. “Are you alright?”

            Zander chuckled, “yeah, probably just a bruise but, I’ll be fine.”

            “There won’t be a bruise,” I rolled my eyes, “I’m not strong enough for that.”

            “But…you also have a big-ass stick,” Zander commented.

            I considered it, “true.” I then shrugged and lowered the stick and flashlight. “Well, I’m going to go put these back. Once I’m done, wanna go get breakfast?”

            “Sure but, I’ve got to get a shower and get ready for school first,” he replied.

            I blinked, shocked. “Oh shit, today is Friday, isn’t it?” I had thought it was Saturday.

            Zander nodded.

            “Did you guys get me enrolled? Do I have to go to?” I asked, feeling a bit of anxiety rising.

            Zander frowned and hugged me, “hey, calm down. I know it’s new to you and all but, I promise it will be fine. Yes, you have to go but, everything will be fine.”

            I sighed, nodding as he let go and walked off to get ready. I walked back to my room and put the flashlight and stick away before beginning my own usual morning routine. I went to the bathroom before Zander got into the shower and brushed and flat-ironed my hair, having my hair lay over my shoulder and come down my chest a bit. It was in a rather punk-emo style, mainly in the bangs area but, I liked to straighten it and have it come down over my shoulder…not sure why. I finished within ten minutes, getting out and letting Zander in to shower. I walked back to my room and opened my closet, entering and looking through my dresser for something to wear. _It’s my first day…what should I wear?_ I wondered, looking through the drawers and at the shirts hanging up above the dresser. _~~Perhaps a dress?~~_ Emily mumbled. _Oh, maybe those black, skinny jeans with the rips/holes in them, the ones with the safety pins in them?_ I thought. _Ooo, I like those! Maybe your dark purple dress shirt, too?_ Annabell said. _Oh, and the black vest and that red and black tie? Yes! That would look awesome!_ I smiled, liking Annabell’s idea. Annabell was the good voice all the time.

            I grabbed the black jeans with multiple holes in the front, the holes being held somewhat together by the dark, black-red safety pins, the blue-purple dress shirt, the black vest, and my crimson and black stripped tie that had a silver safety pin and chain hanging on it. I slipped out of my pajamas and into my day clothes. I slipped on my black and white converse and my dark neon green, fingerless gloves on before glancing at the body mirror on the back of the door. I sighed, feeling anxious, nervous, and excited all at once. I fixed my nose ring and made sure my snake-bites were in correctly before walking out of the closet and closing the door. I walked over to bin and took my backpack off the top of it. The back back was primarily black with a silver ribcage on the front of it, a red heart inside it, and a crimson spine on the back, where the straps were. It also had an abnormally large, plastic zipper. I then looked at the multiple drawers, opening a few and bringing out a few folders, a binder, a few note books, two packages of pencils, my favorite book, and a calculator and stuffed them into my backpack. Within thirty minutes all together, including doing my hair, I was ready for school. All I needed was breakfast.

            I checked my iPod, seeing the time was six-ten. I walked downstairs to find Zander in the kitchen, making microwaveable mini-pancakes. He set a plate down at the bar/island with three mini-pancakes atop it.

            “There ya’ go,” he smiled, waiting on his own.

            I nodded and mumbled a quiet thanks before beginning to eat them.

Zander gave me a weird look, “are you seriously eating those plain?”

I blinked, then nodded. “Yeah…I don’t always use syrup.”

Zander nodded more so to himself, then turned and got his from the microwave. He put syrup on his and ate them with a fork as I picked mine apart with my fingers and ate piece by piece. After he had finished getting ready-putting on a pair of dark grey-black jeans, a crimson t-shirt, and a light grey and white hoodie and putting his medium length hair into a small ponytail-and eating, he got his red and blue backpack and grabbed his house keys, walking toward the door.           

“You ready?” he smiled.

I took in a breath and nodded with an uneasy smile. He nodded back and walked out the door, holding it open for me as I walked out. He shut and locked the door before walking off the porch and began walking down the path. I followed closely behind him, not wanting to be left behind or alone. We walked mainly in silence, only the occasional humming from Zander breaking it. Within about twenty minutes of walking, we reached the bus stop where a few other kids stood waiting. We stood a little ways away from the small group and kept to ourselves, waiting for the bus. As we stood waiting, a group of four boys kept looking over, shooting glances toward me and then going back to talking and snickering.

Zander leaned over to me, keeping his voice low as he spoke. “Those kids are trouble makers, typically thinking their all that and cool when their really not. Try not to interact this them unless necessary,” he nudged his head to the boys, a protective hint to his tone as he whispered. “If they mess with you, ignore them. If they harass you or if they _dare_ touch you, let me know. I’ll take care of them,” he finished, leaning away and looking for the bus.

I nodded in reply before he had leaned away, looking at the ground as he looked for the bus. I could feel those boys’ stares but, tried my best to ignore them. A few minutes went by before the bus finally had showed up, pulling up and parking by the curb of the sidewalk. I followed Zander closely, feeling awkward around the new people. I sat next to him towards the middle of the bus but, a little in the back at the same time. I sat on the end, Zander on the inside of the seat, sitting by the window. I held my backpack between my legs, setting it on the floor as Zander did the same. I side glanced at the group from earlier as they sat in the back, seemingly trying to make as much noise as possible. I sighed, putting my earbuds and ignoring them. Zander followed my actions, putting in his own earbuds. And, within a minute or so, the bus was off.

~---~

Zander and I had gotten to school, Lancaster High School, about thirty minutes after the bus had left our bus stop. I had already gone through my first period class, Financial Literature. Upon hearing the name of the class, I briefly wondered why they referred to it as ‘literature’ but, waved it off and went with it. It had seemed I had come to school right in the middle of a project with writing checks and doing check books and such. It took me awhile to fully understand what I was to do but, I got the hang of it. I then went to second period, a study hall, and used my school iPad to draw. I then went to Biology, English (College Prep), and History. All of which I sat quietly and awkwardly. And now…I had lunch. That was going to be interesting. I walked down to the cafeteria, entering slowly and awkwardly. I wondered around a bit, looking for a table that was mostly empty but, there seemed to be none. I went through the line, getting my lunch and continued to wonder. I finally found a table that was mostly empty and sat on the far end, not paying any mind to the people who sat on the other end of the table. After eating, I quietly read my favorite book and waited to be released.

            Finally, after what seemed like forever, all the students were released from the cafeteria to go to their lockers and or class. It took me a bit to figure out where to go but, I found the room a bit before the bell would ring. My seventh period class was Geometry. I entered the room slowly, awkwardly, looking around for where I could sit and the first thing I noticed were two boys sitting in the way back of the room. My pace slowed as I glanced at them for a moment. Everything seemed to slow down as I looked at them. One was wearing a blue coat and had short, seemingly short, curly black hair with bits of grey here and there. The other, sitting to blue coat’s right, was wearing a black jacket and had long dark hair, either black or dark brown, I couldn’t tell from the distance between them and I. They seemed…lonely. I had this strong urge to go sit near them, to approach them and talk to them…but I couldn’t gather the courage. So, as everything seemed to return to normal, I sat behind a girl with short, orange-red hair that I had seen in most of my classes. If I recall, her name was Tulip.

            The bell rang as class started. The teacher stood at the front of the room and began calling out names, taking attendance. “Loran Alcorn?” she called, mispronouncing my name as everyone did.

            “Here. I-It’s Laurenne,” I corrected quietly.  “You can call me Naomi…” I mumbled after.

            The teacher nodded, writing on her attendance sheet. I shrunk into myself a bit, feeling awkward and out of place as I had just spoke. After the teacher was done, she gave us all worksheets and explained to me what was going on. I nodded, listening. I didn’t quite get it all the way but, I tried my best. Time went by quietly, hearing quiet conversations all around the room. I felt out of place…I wished Zander was in my classes but, he was in a grade above me. I sighed quietly, working on the problems on my paper while ignoring the ones in my head. I glanced up, seeing the long haired boy from earlier walk up to the teacher’s desk and hand her his paper. _He must be really smart,_ I thought, quickly looking down at my paper so he wouldn’t notice me staring at him. Soon after he sat down, blue coat walked up and handed his paper in. I blinked, staring subtly. _Wow, he must be really smart, too,_ I thought, quickly looking down again.

            A little while after the two boys had turned their papers in, as well as others, I turned mine in, awkwardly shuffling my feet up to the teacher’s desk and back to mine. The conversations got louder as everyone seemed to be done. I sat quietly, doodling in my notebook. I listened absentmindedly to the conversations, getting bits and pieces as I kept my eyes on my notebook.

            “Yeah, he is totally cute!” Said some girl to my right, towards the middle of the desks.

            “Like, she totally said … and I …” I heard from another girl sitting a few desks from the first girl, a few desks behind me.

            “Dude, that’s some shit!” Said a boy to my left, sitting in the last row with two others by the sound of how far his voice was compared to others.

            “So I looked at her and I was like, …” said another boy to my left, a few desks behind me.

            “Yeah, she looks so weird. Her hair is ridiculous,” snickered a whispering girl a few desks behind me, second row to my right.

            “She’s probably some emo,” snickered another to the first as the group snickered together.

            I frowned, sighing and glancing at the group. They saw me glance and looked away, whispering quieter. I looked away and down at my notebook, shrinking further into myself. I glanced around the room subtly, keeping my head down. I observed their faces and analyzed their voices. I glanced behind me, over my shoulder, to see the two boys. The long haired one seemed to be reading or watching something on his iPad. The boy in the blue coat seemed to be staring off into space. I turned away quickly as blue coat looked up toward me. I continued to doodle in my notebook, going deep into thought. I wasn’t sure why but, I couldn’t stop thinking about those two in the way back of the room…they seemed lonely, like they needed someone to talk to them. The braver part of my mind wanted to approach them and ask to sit with them but, the timid side of my mind always won over in that aspect and I continued to sit quietly and draw.

            The bell rang after a little while longer, I gathered my things and stood up, putting my backpack on. I saw the long haired boy leave quickly, blue coat soon following. I walked out of the room and walked down the stairs, walking toward the cafeteria. I had study hall after Geometry to my joy. I liked study hall, I could sit and draw, read, or write. I had free time. After being taken to where I would sit, as the seats were sorted by people’s last names, I sat down and brought out my notebook, beginning to draw. I drew for half the period, then read for the other, listening to music all the while. I was also excited for ninth period because it was Art. So, as the bell rang signaling everyone to go to our next class, I quickly gathered my stuff and headed toward where the class room was.

            I entered a bit awkwardly, looking around for a place to sit. I looked around before sitting to the far end of the room, in the third row of tables by the windows. I sat at the center table beside a rather short girl with short, blonde hair who sat drawing anime. I smiled, wanting to talk to her and compliment her drawing but, I couldn’t gather the courage. And so, I sat quietly as the teacher began explaining the newest project to everyone. The whole period, I planned what I would do for the project. It was ‘non-self-portrait’. Basically, we had to create a painting that represented us, putting a lot of symbolism and meaning into it. I was excited for it, I already had a good plan for it. It wasn’t too long before the bell rang, and, having lost track of time, I jumped a bit. I quickly began to pack up and put everything in my backpack. I stood up and put my chair up atop the table, the blonde haired girl having told me that we had to put the chairs up.

            I rushed outside and looked for Zander, not knowing where I was supposed to meet up with him at. I looked around and ended up standing there for a bit before Zander finally walked up to me.

            “There you are,” Zander chuckled, ruffling my hair a bit. “Come on, Nal, the bus is waiting.”

I nodded and followed him closely, ignoring glances from other people. I sat beside him on the bus as I had this morning and kept quiet. I put my ear buds in and listened to music, Zander doing the same. I sat on the inside this time, turning my eyes of honey to the window and gazed out as the bus began to move. It would be around twenty to thirty minutes before we reached our bus stop.

~---~

Finally at home, I sat in my room. I sat at my desk and wrote in my journal, writing of the day and the people I saw. I sighed, looking out my window. I wondered what tomorrow would bring…I hoped the school year would go alright. After I finished writing, I put my journal away and stood up from my chair, pushing it in before walking over to the window and looking out. I frowned, looking at the barrier of trees as I could have sworn I saw something move. _Probably a dog or something,_ I shrugged and looked at the sky as it darkened. It was close to dinner time. I yawned softly, walking away from the window as I looked around my room. I wondered what I could do when I heard Zander call for me for dinner. I blinked, _I guess dinner was closer than I thought._ I walked out of the room and down the stairs, walking toward the dinning room.

            Soon after dinner, I found myself sitting back in my room. I had played some video games with Zander for a bit but, I felt uneasy for some reason and decided to go to my room. I sat on my bed, staring at the wall as I thought. It was then I was startled out of my thoughts by a loud thump from above, the light flickering a bit. I frowned, looking at the ceiling. Then, I looked around the room as shadows began to move, the light flickering quickly. I stood from my bed and looked around, hearing movement from all around me. Before I could even think, I turned around and a shadow came out at me…and then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was worth a read! Please, let me know what you think of it! Your comments really help and motivate me to write.


End file.
